rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The War for Atorva
The War for Atorva was a month-long campaign against the hostile lifeforms of Atorva in order to conquer the planet for it's Subotanium deposits. The Colonial Marine Corps had sent two Prodigy-Class Destroyers to handle the lifeforms inhabiting the planet. It was not enough, as the Marines had only barely squeezed through a victory. This attack was led by Colonel Scar Harrison, who then recieved Lieutenant General after his victory. The initial attack force had consisted of: One Prodigy-Class Cruiser One Valkyrie Shuttle carrying two Daisy Cutter packages 70 V56B Attack Tiltrotors 50 V54 Transport Tiltrotors 500 Marine Ground Units 60 Military-grade Powerloaders 20 IFVs 10 Civilian-grade Slashdozers for clearing and mining Subotanium The combined strength of Atorva's species: 8,000+ (Estimated, as the attack was documented, however, nobody had fully confirmed the amount of hostile life attacking that day.) Inital Warning and Attack During the setup of the outer rims of the FOB, the USCM were just beginning to set up mining operations. However, most patrols sent out into Atorvan vegetation were reported missing, never to come back. However, on November 21st, 2176, a mining unit was found hung across the wall of the FOB, consisting of several marines and two civilian miners, who were stripped of their clothing and impaled with neurotoxin-coated spears. Nobody had suggested that intelligent life had lived on this planet until this event. From this incident forward, no more mining parties or marines were sent past the outer perimeter. UA-51C sentry guns were set up along the perimeter. After a USCM Special Operations team were sent into the Atorvan Jungles to search for those responsible for the November Event, they came across a village of tall, blue humanoids called the Ator'Vi. The Ator'Vi accepted the blame for the November Event, and the village Chief agreed to speak terms with Colonel Harrison. They negotiated mining territory, through sign language translation, however, Chief Ma'Vi disagreed with the territories and told Colonel Harrison he had a week to leave. Not agreeing this request, Colonel Harrison instead increased security and sent three Slashdozers into the Atorvan Jungle. They took out a square mile of Ator'Vi sacred land before being ambushed by Ator'Vi armed with Neurotoxin spears. The Slashdozer pilots were impaled and their bodies were lain outside the FOB the next day. This enraged the Colonel, who then organized the aerospace fleet of General Carter. Colonel Harrison left the Ator'Vi one message: You have one hour to leave. Before we make you. The day following the mobilization of General Carter's aerospace fleet was the trigger of the Atorvan war. The DU-25 in which Colonel Harrison rode, and the various V56B and V54 choppers intercepted the Ator'Vi village sitting atop the Subotanium deposits. The DU-25 had launched volleys of a weaker variant of CN-20 into the village to drive them out, then, the craft switched over to Incindearies and blew out most of the village, scattering or wounding many Ator'Vi. From there, the V56 and V54 tiltrotors engaged the tree with their .30MM guns and rockets, completely turning the village and surrounding forest into ash. War Colonel Harrison had grouped all Marine Pilots, officers, and Ground units, then faced them in the FOB hall. He delivered a breifing speech to all of them, as this was the final battle, determining who was going to win the war. Everyone on this base, EVERY one of you, is fighting for survival. That's a fact!" "There's a hostile horde out there readying for an attack, now these orbital images tell me, that the hostiles numbers have gone from a few hundred, to well over 8,000 in two days, and more are piling in. O''ur only option that lies is pre-emptive attack before they overun our perimiter, and we WILL fight with terror."'' "This Tree of Spirit's place is their mountain stronghold, and if we destroy it, we'll blast a crater so deep into their racial memories they wont come within 200 clicks of this place EVER again, and that too, is a fact." Colonel Harrison dismisses the group, pilots and infantry rush to their positions. After the Subotanium deposits under the village are mined dry, the USCM are alerted by a force of 8,000+ Ator'Vi and Atorvan Life converging over the Tree of Spirits. The Valkyrie was fitted with two Daisy Cutter packages made of blocks of C4 and barrels of fuel. As the low-orbit Prodigy class leads the way into the Tree of Spirits, they are disrupted by an Antigravity field and the floating Paradise Mountains, which knocks out all radar and tactical smartmissiles. The Prodigy-class, Valkyrie, DU-25, and various choppers approach the target. The V54's break formation and land in the dense Atorvan Jungle below the Paradise Mountains. The IFVs and Power-Loaders are dropped from the DU-25 and Valkyrie. The V56s and V54s are hit first, as both wild and tamed Himlems begin striking them. Ator'Vi riding Himlems begin firing neurotoxin arrows at the Tiltrotors, many either impailing the pilot in his seat, or wiping out the door gunner. More Himlems pour from the sky, gripping onto and biting Tiltrotors. WEAPONS FREE, WEAPONS FREE!, the Colonel announced. The DU-25 then swoops left, after Colonel Harrison announces BREAK FORMATION, ENGAGE ALL HOSTILES! The Prodigy Class Destroyer begins using it's railguns to engage ground targets and wipe out large amounts of vegetation down below. The power loaders and infantry are rushed by wildlife and Ator'Vi armed with neurotoxin spears and bows. The infantry and power loaders hold a large firing line, blasting apart the creatures and Ator'Vi with ease. The power loaders use their flamethrowers to light up the vegetation. The air combat continues as the fleet is only ten miles from the drop point. Those onboard the Valkyrie shuttle arm the Daisy Cutter packages and continue to hold off the Himlems. Mounted M41AE2 LMGs on top of the Valkyrie and on the ramp of the Valkyrie are manned by Colonial Marine grunts. The grunts struggle to hold off the Himlems. Various shouts are heard as a Himlem lands on top of a Valkyrie machinegun nest and attempts to bite a Marine dug into the sandbags. EAT THIS!, he yells as he shoves an M37 down the Himlem's throat and blows it's head apart. The DU-25 strafes around the fleet, engaging multiple hostiles at once. Volleys of rockets fly across the air and blow up various Himlems. Suddenly, the Chief from the village appears, riding the Turok, a 50 foot red Himlem with a massive jaw and teeth. The chief then uses the Turok to grip the tail rotor of a V56B and throw it into the side of the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie takes no damage, as the V56B is obliterated on impact and merely causes a few flames. The chief then gets the attention of the colonel, who points at him and shouts: THAT'S IT, GET AT HIM! The Colonel attempts to fire a volley of rockets and .30MM rounds at him. The chief then leaps from the Turok flying over the Valkyrie, and lands atop of it. He leaps into a machinegun nest atop the Valkyrie and steals two belts of M40 grenades from a Marine Grunt, then smacks him with his Bow, sending him rolling off the Valkyrie. The chief runs towards one of the Valkyrie engines, he instincively pulls the caps off the first M40 belt and presses the buttons on one of them. The first belt is then thrown into the engine as the Chief jumps off onto his Turok. The Valkyrie is above the drop point by this time. As the engine gets blown out, the Daisy Cutter packages fly out of the ramp and fall from the sky. The Valkyrie uncontrollably spins out of control, wiping out one of the Paradise mountains, tearing the hull apart, and exploding across the Atorvan Jungle. Onboard the USS Kevlar, General Carter commands various Railgun strikes onto the land. The firing line ceases fire, as almost all land creatures and Ator'Vi have been wiped out. Suddenly, the riflemen and the built in trackers of the powerloaders begin to bleep. More than 1,000+ signals dead ahead. The firing line rearms for the next attack. Suddenly, a wall of Nevin charge at the firing line. The squad opens fire and requests support. FALLBACK! Shouts a Marine NCO as their line gets overrun, with power loaders being stomped on and run over, with Marine grunts being rammed and swiped away with ease by the Nevin. General Carter yelled into his headpiece: GET DOWN THERE AND SUPPORT THEM! A flight team of six V56B Green Mambas detaches from the sky and engages the ground targets, stopping the Nevin charge briefly. However, thousands of Hinlem suddenly appear from the sky's and begin attacking all aircraft, it was a desperate struggle and within minutes nearly all aircraft escorts were destroyed or falling back, Jagers then began to pick off retreating Colonial Marine Infantry. The pilot shouts to the Colonel "Sir! All escorts are down or falling back!", enraged the Colonel shouts "Let's get this done..." Suddenly, a thunderous boom is heard, the two Daisy Cutter packages have hit the drop zone. The jungle is torn to bits and sent away as they wipe the Tree of Spirits off the face of Atorva. The Colonel pumps his fist in the air and yells: There we go! When suddenly, the Chief rams his Turok into the DU-25. The Turok smashes in the side of the cockpit, removing the pressure from onboard. The lead gunner is crushed, while the pilot survives. Colonel Harrison then pops open the emergency hatch with his VP70, holding his breath, he shoves the VP70 into the chest of the Turok, firing until he is out of ammo. The Turok received multiple shots to the heart, as it slumps over and begins to fall off the DU-25. The chief then throws his spear at the Colonel, who then ducks back into the cockpit and grabs his rebreather. The Colonel reloads his VP70 and emerges again, to see the Chief. The Chief kicks away the Colonel's VP70 and kicks him into the hatch. The Colonel closes the hatch with him as he falls in. The Colonel then looks out of the Pilot window and watches the Chief take out the second grenade belt he stole from the marine. The Colonel grabs the pilot's steering mechanism and pulls it to the left, turning the DU-25 as well. The Chief drops his grenades, which roll off the DU-25 and explode in mid-air. The Chief grabs onto a missile, pulls on it, and gets the missile loose. The chief then falls off the DU-25 into the Atorvan jungle. The chief survives by getting caught on vines and leaves. The DU-25 then progresses to engage several Himlems with rockets, which fire and explode, tearing a hole in the DU-25 and wiping out one of the four rotors. The pilot is then gunned down by a passing Ator'Vi riding a himlem, who had managed to steal a pulse rifle. The Colonel straps himself into a power loader as the DU-25 descends. He leaps out at the last minute, and slams into the ground. The DU-25 explodes behind him. As the Colonel lands, he sees the Chief ensnared in vines, hanging before him. The colonel ejects the roll cage of the Power loader, and puts his rebreahter on. The colonel then grips the Chief with the power loader claw and tears him from the vines. Dragging the Chief before his face, he then pulls out his kabar, just as he's about to finish him, the chief makes a reluctant move and escapes his grasp, the two begin to engage in hand to hand combat, with the Colonel nearly suffering a dagger wound to the head, with no mercy, the Colonel punches the chief in the face, knocking him flat on the ground, Harrison picks him up using his hair, and looks him directly in the eyes, he then proceeds to grab his kabar, and jams it into the jaw of the Chief. Letting his body slump over, the Ator'Vi witness this happen and slowly begin to stop their attack, the remaining ground forces rally and press for a second attack, and the aircraft also rendezvous and put up a valiant fight against the overwhelming odds. A second Prodigy-class cruiser enters the atmosphere, the USS Patna. It too begins to deliver it's aerospace support and infantry support down to ground units who only just managed to hold off the wildlife. The Ator'Vi are forced into a surrender, and they are moved to a separate area of Atorva. After Effects The Colonel is awarded Lieutenant General for safeguarding the planet's resources, and the planet of Atorva is secured. The battle of Atorva remains as one of the largest Colonial Marine interstellar conflicts, and one of the deadliest recorded. Operating Atmosphere Processor was put in place so marines did not need to wear oxygen masks (aside from winter.) Trivia *Also known as how James Cameron's Avatar should have ended Category:Events